


Late Nights

by LirealClayr



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, My First Smut, Seriously is just smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirealClayr/pseuds/LirealClayr
Summary: Those times Darcy would go and lure Bruce away from his work.Part of Secrets, but can be read alone.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just call this what it is: Smut. It may be considered a little rough but hey, sometimes we need this in our life. 
> 
> No witty dialogue, just smut. 
> 
> You’ve been warned.

It was going to be another long night. That sample absolutely could not stay all alone in the lab in that machine Tony had brought in a couple of weeks ago that he still wasn’t sure what it did. 

Even as the thought crossed his mind he knew he was making excuses.

It had been a couple of nights and he missed her. If he was manipulating her emotions by making her worry about him enough to come to his lab in the middle of the night to try to distract him into leaving? Well, he’d never admit it out loud.

And then he heard the door to the lab slide open. Jarvis automatically engaging the privacy protocols as he had every other time, locking the door and turning the glass opaque.

He heard her slippers softly pad against the floor as she walked over to his stool to hug him from behind. Her warm breath on his neck and breasts pushed against his back causing his pants to become tight.

He often wondered if she had guessed he would stay late on purpose just for this. He would never ask.

No words were spoken as her hands slipped into his lab coat to feel his chest and shoulders. Bruce turned his head as the kisses on his neck slowly moved to his jaw, breathing in the scent of her shampoo before finally turning enough to kiss her deep.

He moaned low as her tongue invaded his mouth and he pushed back against her. He could feel her hands trailing lower to the cord of the sweatpants he had changed into after the lab assistants had left for the night. 

It of course had been for comfort, not to give Darcy easy access. 

Her small hands deftly unknotted the cord as she had done so many times before. She reached below the waistband where he was already half erect, and stroked him a few times before suddenly spinning him around on the stool.

Kneeling on the tile, she pulled the waistband down further and kissed the tip of his cock before slowly licking from the base to swirl her tongue once again around the tip.   
With his legs spread to either side of the stool, he gently held the sides of her head as she took as much of him her mouth as she could while fisting his base. 

Her previous forays to his lab had taught her how to bring him to the edge quickly and he held her head as he thrust into her mouth a couple more times and released down the back of her throat, holding her still as he kept his cock in as deep as he could. She finally pulled free with a gasp, lying back on the floor propped up by her arms as the tension in his body relaxed.

As Darcy caught her breath, Bruce slowly stood up, offering her a hand, and they slowly stumbled over to the couch. Before she was able to sit, Bruce untied her robe and watched as it slowly dropped down to the floor, revealing she wore nothing underneath. 

At this point, it was practically scripted.

Darcy reclined back on sofa as Bruce thrust his tongue into her mouth as his large hands framed her breast, thumbs gently stroking her nipples until they hardened. 

He then kissed his way down her throat to her breasts so that he could tease her hardened nipples with his tongue.

His hand now free, he stroke his way down her body until he reached the juncture of her thighs. Bruce removed his mouth from her chest to once again kiss her hard, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. Darcy moaned when he went straight to pumping two of his thick fingers into her slick opening, thumb pleasuring her nub.

As always, her moans turned to pleas of more as she twisted on the coach trying to get more friction and his body responded more than willing to continue her pleasure.

Just as Darcy was on the brink of her orgasm, Bruce removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Keeping a steady pace of thrusts, her legs now curled up around his forearms, Darcy released with a cry that was quickly swallowed by Bruce’s mouth as her vocalizations encouraged him to speed up. 

Once again, Bruce felt the pressure build up quickly until he began to jerkily thrust as deep as he could, stiffening for a final time as he released deep inside. 

Coming down from his high, he felt Darcy gently stroke his back as he pinned her to the couch breathing hard. Her hands stilling the caressing as she began doze off, his softening cock finally slipping from her body.

As he had on every night before, Bruce gently re-arranged them so that Darcy was now resting on his chest, covered by the soft blanket he kept in the lab for just these moments. 

Finally comfortable, he stroked her hair and whispered all things he could never say to her face. He didn’t deserve her, she was too good to waste her time on an old man, but most of all the one thing he could never say.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
